


The Empress’s Holy Might Night

by FreckledStarKnight



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Ship Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledStarKnight/pseuds/FreckledStarKnight
Summary: Pre- Black Heaven. The Cygnus Knights do their annual charity gala the night before Maplemas Eve. Once again, someone’s spiked the eggnog. This time, it wasn’t Hawkeye. This year is going to be interesting indeed. Happy Maplemas everyone!





	The Empress’s Holy Might Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First of all, drinking is only good when you know your limits. Don't under age drink. If you do, at least do it in a safe place where there's people you can trust to take care of you if you go too far. I made the drinking age in Maple World 19, since it's a Korean MMORPG (drinking age in South Korea is 19).

“How do I know you didn’t do this?” Neinheart asked, veins already bulging out of his head. In the shared quarters of the Chief Knights and the Empress, three people sat on the living room’s red couch. Hawkeye had his legs up on the coffee table and Oz twiddled her fingers. In between them, the Empress was quiet. A bottle of water lay in her hands, untouched. She looked unusually flushed. A bright shade of red spread all the way down to her neck. Her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except her water. Her body was completely relaxed, like a wet noodle. She would have melted off the couch if it weren’t for Hawkeye and Oz’s body keeping her in place. 

“Uh,” Hawkeye offered, “Oz is my holy witness?” 

Oz nodded, taking the bottle from the Empress’s hands. She uncapped it and slowly raised it to the Empress’s mouth. She pouted and turned away from it. Oz pouted too.  
Neinheart rubbed his temples, “Empress, please drink the water. You’ll feel much better.” 

The Empress shook her head like her life depended on it. Hawkeye shrugged. Oz gave the Empress consoling rubs to her back. Neinheart can’t believe he let this happen. He allowed the Empress away from his watch for five minutes. She was guarded by two Captain Knights. He’s going to kill the Captain Knights. Speaking of the Captain Knights…

“Where are your Captain Knights Chief Hawkeye and Oz?” Neinheart demanded. As if on cue, their respective Captain Knights and some extra burst into the living room. Hawkeye’s Captain Knight scowled as she was being pushed in by Mihile’s Captain Knight. Oz’s Captain Knight let himself be calmly escorted by Mihile. He looked stony faced as usual. When he saw the Empress, his face melted into concern. 

“Empress, are you alright?” Mihile immediately asked, rushing to the Empress’s side. He shoved the coffee table aside, making Hawkeye’s feet fall flat against the ground. He then kneeled on the carpet, looking up at the Empress. She giggled. 

“Mihile, please, call me Cygnus. It’s been so long since you’ve said my name. I miss it,” she hiccupped. She patted Mihile’s head but missed, swiping his plated shoulder instead. His brows furrowed even further. 

“Empre- Cygnus, do you feel a head ache, any dizziness? Does your stomach feel weird? Do you need a trash can, or some water, or-”

“You’re going to give Cygnus an actual head ache if you keep talking,” Hawkeye groaned. Mihile glared at him, but the Empress didn’t mind. In fact, she smiled even wider. She decided that Mihile’s armored shoulder was very entertaining to play with and began rubbing the metal.  


The Empress then spoke honestly, “There is a dizziness in my head, however the sensation is wonderful. I feel like I’m flying.”  


“Okay, so Cygnus is tipsy. That’s not too bad,” Hawkeye assessed.  


“That’s within the first ten minutes of the Empress drinking several shots of spiked eggnog,” Oz pointed out, “we don’t know if the effects will worsen over time.”  


“What was the alcohol percentage in the drink?” Mihile asked. He took his gloved hands and gently tugged the Empress’s hands onto her lap. She pouted, but didn’t find the strength to pull them out of his grasp.  


“Uh, judging by how Cygnus handled it, maybe a little too much bourbon,” Hawkeye pondered, checking the Empress’s flushed face. She nuzzled right into his shoulder.  


“Ask the ones that actually spiked the drink,” Neinheart finally interrupted. He pointedly glared at the Captain Knights that idled awkwardly in the back of the living room. One of them had the decency to look guilty by association. Neinheart rubbed his temples. Why does he let someone spike the eggnog every year? It’s always a different person that does it too. Curse the Cygnus Knights. He trained them better than that.  


“What’s the situation over at the gala?” Neinheart decided to ask first. He’s carefully lining the Captain Knights up for the guillotine in his mind. Two of them at least. Mihile’s Captain Knight, Dianne, would rather behead her own head than let the Empress get anywhere that Mihile would deem unsafe. She saluted to him with the fluid motion of a conditioned soldier. The other Captain Knights repeated Dianne’s notion without as much vigor.  


“All the guests have vacated after the Empress was escorted out. We’ve done a perimeter scan, and there’s no lingerers. The gala is currently being cleaned up. The spiked eggnog has been disposed of. The rest of the Cygnus Knights have started the after party. Chief Irena is monitoring the gala clean up while Chief Eckhart is on watch duty,” Dianne reported.  


Neinheart nodded, “Thank you Captain Dianne. You are dismissed. Continue to oversee the gala clean up. Chief Irena will give you further instructions.”  


Dianne saluted again, passing by the two other Captain Knights. They looked on in envy as she exited the living room and back to the gala. Neinheart dissected her report. That was good. At least the guests bought their excuse that the Empress had to retire early. The Empress unfortunately had to leave the party after Neinheart discovered the spiked eggnog too late. He got Hawkeye and Oz to bring her outside as donors bombarded him with questions. Too many people were asking the Empress to stay a while to answer more questions about her Transcendency. That was a topic nobody knew how to answer. And the one that had all the answers disappeared. Neinheart tried not to think about the large absence of a white beast during the gala.  


Instead, Neinheart turned to the Empress. She now had both Mihile and Hawkeye’s hands in hers. She flapped them up and down like a ribbon. The Chief Knights didn’t mind. Oz sneakily took pictures of them. He’s going to make her delete those later. The Empress’s usually conserved smile was now a full-blown grin. Neinheart felt his face soften a bit. She looked okay for now. Even…happier. Ever since she’s been crowned as the new Empress, she’s been burdened with a lot of political responsibilities. To see her genuinely smile was relieving. But, that’s the alcohol making her lose her composure unconsciously. They’ll have to keep a close eye on her to see if she falters. That will be when Neinheart strikes to get her to bed. Hopefully she won’t have a head ache in the morning. But first…  


“Captain Trui and Captain Liam. Please explain yourselves. How did you let the Empress get intoxicated during a very crucial political event?” Neinheart spoke with the utmost fury in his heart. The tone left everyone shivering in the room. The gala was important, not only for the charity money, but to reform alliances with the donors. The donors were the ones providing the funds whenever Ereve couldn’t sustain its population through its resources alone. They supply the Cygnus Knights with the required supplies to fight the war against the Black Mage. To have the Empress incapacitated when she’s supposed to be appeasing these donors is potential devastation to their finances. Neinheart had some right to be mad.  


The two Captain Knights this time had the decency to be scared. Trui’s face was as red as her hair. Liam’s violet eyes looked for any potential way to escape the room. He adjusted his blue hoodie and cleared his throat.  


“Well, Neinheart,” Liam started, “I can say for sure that it wasn’t me or Trui that spiked the eggnog-”  


“-But Liam totally let the Empress continue drinking the spiked eggnog!” Trui shouted out. Liam put a hand to his chest, clearly offended. She pointedly ignored him.  


"I couldn’t even taste the alcohol until Liam pointed it out. By that time, the Empress already drank a full cup,” Trui continued, not bothered by the fact that she just outed her partner in crime.  


“I did tell the Empress, but she continued to drink it despite our warnings. And what are we to stop an Empress? I do not object to her indulging in herself now and then,” Liam said, crossing his arms. Oz groaned in the background and Neinheart could hear an audible slap to the face.  


Neinheart breathed through his nose, “Captain Liam, do you know how old she is?”  


“Judging by her behavior? Definitely old enough to be downing several shots. Even an Empress needs a drink every now and then.”  
Another audible slap and groan from Oz.  


“Liam, my poor, poor naive student,” Oz finally spoke out, “I can’t save you from this. Neiny’s going to make you do cleaning duty for the rest of the recruitment quarter.”  


“What? Even she’s not, I’d hand her a bottle of bourbon if she asked.”  


"She’s 17,” Neinheart said.  


A pause.  


“That’s not even that young-”  


“Liam, stop.”  


Trui’s mouth was wide open. The Chief Knights shook their heads in pity. Out of all the people in this room, Neinheart hoped Oz taught her student better than to assume someone’s age at this point. The Empress did achieve a growth spurt when she awakened her powers as a Transcendent. Combined with the stress she’s been going through with the Alliance, it wasn’t hard to assume someone older should be the one overseeing all these political alliances. That is not the case. She’s been running the Cygnus Knights since she was 12.  


“Listen,” Neinheart said, trying hard to reel his feelings in, “it doesn’t matter who spiked the drink. What matters is that you two didn’t stop her. The Empress is clearly too young to be drinking such impairing abominations.”  


“Hey they’re not that-” Mihile clapped his hand over Hawkeye’s mouth.  


“Okay Neinheart. I want to try and see you stop the Empress when she gives you the look,” Trui defended.  


“It also doesn’t matter what kind of look the Empress gives you. You must put her safety over what she wants. She’s a powerful political figure that cannot afford to be vulnerable-”  


“-Please don’t talk like I’m not here,” the Empress spoke, tone strangely cold. The whole room froze in response. The Empress let go of her Chief Knight’s hands and stood up abruptly. This caused Mihile to sit flat on the floor. He was too dazed to react though, eyes glued to the Empress. Everyone stared wide eyed as the Empress strolled across the room and right into Neinheart’s space. There was no stagger in her steps. Neinheart could feel his heart stop beating. When did the Empress become so direct? Something changed. It was like the energy around her went from amiable to something…ancient.  


“I know the effects of alcohol. I also know the consequences of consuming too much. I am ready for the after effects of it. You don’t have to treat me like a porcelain doll,” the Empress said. There was a steel glint in her eyes. Neinheart was too shocked to think of a proper response. His brain was still trying to wrap around the fact that the Empress was being honest for once. Brutal, but honest. The Empress bowed her head down.  


When the Empress looked back up at him, the hard edges were gone. They’ve been replaced by her usual softness. Neinheart blinked. Did he hallucinate that? Before he could contemplate this entire night, the Empress leaned her entire weight onto him. It surprised him enough that they both tipped backwards. Neinheart couldn’t find enough purchase on the carpet. He clutched the Empress in a protective hug. Someone cried out the Empress’s name. There was a rush of wind. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact. It never came. Instead, he found himself crashing into something ridged and hard. He peeked up and found Mihile’s face hovering over him.  


“Empress?” Mihile asked softly, holding the two of them against his chest. Neinheart found that Hawkeye and Oz got up from the couch. Trui and Liam’s hands awkwardly reached out to try and save them from falling. Neinheart looked down. The Empress had her face buried into his teal dress shirt, hair spread all over his chest. Did she finally crash? He brushed some hair out of her face to inspect the damage the alcohol might have done to her. The Empress’s face peeked out then. Her face’s redness did not change. She looked as tipsy as before. But her eyes had a bright hue to them. Neinheart wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. The Empress reached up and pressed her finger against his monocle.  


“Got you, Neiny!” the Empress giggled. Mihile got them in a proper standing position. After checking if the Empress could stand on her own, Neinheart let her go. Mihile continued to hover over the Empress.  


“Empress, how are you feeling right now? Would you like some water?” Mihile questioned.  


The Empress pouted, “I told you, call me Cygnus. I don’t want to think about proper formalities tonight.”  


Mihile blinked before bowing his head.  


Oz finally piped up, “I still think you should drink some water though Cygnus. It’ll help cool you off.”  


“Yea,” Hawkeye advocated, “I mean I’m all for having fun with drinking, but you gotta make sure you don’t go overboard. There is a balance. Water will help with that.”  


Trui and Liam nodded their heads in agreement. The Empress considered it after a while, lips jutted out in contemplation. The room held their breath. Whatever just happened to the Empress a couple of minutes before, they really didn’t want a repeat of that. It was very strange. And scary. Neinheart never imagined the day the Empress would sound so authoritative. Alcohol brings out the weirdest quirks of people. Neinheart was going to make sure next year the Empress would never get anywhere near the eggnog.  


“I guess I’ll have some water,” the Empress finally answered, “but in exchange, I get to continue drinking with everyone.”  


“Cygnus-” Mihile started, eyebrows creased. This wasn’t supposed to be a debate. The Empress was supposed to listen to their well-intentioned advice, drink the water, and go to sleep off the effects. Instead, she’s…deciding what she wants for once. The way the Empress’s eyes scanned the room, looking for a challenger, left no room for argument. Nobody seemed willing enough to oppose her. Neinheart scowled mentally. As much as he adored and respected the Empress, there are some things that she is not ready for yet. This was that crucial moment where Neinheart put her safety over her desire. He sighed, brushing his hair to the side.  


“Empress-”  


“Cygnus.”  


“…Cygnus,” Neinheart corrected himself, “this is your first time with an alcoholic drink. I respect your decision to try something new. However, like Hawkeye said, there is a balance to things. That includes your intake. You must realize the limits of your body. There have been people who have suffered serious long-term effects from consuming too much. We’re simply looking out for you, not just as your knights. But as your friends.”  


This time the Empress paused. She looked right into Neinheart’s eyes. It was unnerving to have her scrutinize him that much, but he didn’t move. He hoped his words got to her. It was the truth, after all. The Captain and Chief Knights stared at the two of them. Finally, the Empress’s head bowed down.  


“Okay Neiny,” the Empress muttered out. The room sighed collectively. Neinheart managed to salvage the situation before it got worse. Now they would need to figure out how to get the Empress to dilute all the alcohol before sending her to bed-  


“But!” the Empress shouted, head snapped up to meet Neinheart’s gaze once more. The room jumped. “If you can supervise me, I could attend the after party! I won’t drink as much as I did at the gala. Please Neinheart…”  


Oh no. The Empress wore her puppy eye look, the most dangerous weapon on Ereve. They sparkled like diamonds and held the innocence of an angel. Neinheart tried to tear his eyes away, but the Empress’s eyes only widened. He swore he saw a tear forming in those pupils. She clasped her hands together. Double oh no. His one weakness exploited right in front of him. He couldn’t turn down the Empress when she gave him those eyes. She was even using her diplomatic skills against him! There was no resisting it. He couldn’t disappoint her now! Neinheart found the will power to tear his eyes away and coughed into his sleeve.  


"F-fine. If you insist Emp-Cygnus. But please remember we’ll be watching out for you,” Neinheart caved in. The Empress beamed. He closed his eyes before he got too flustered. Curse his weakness to the Empress. Everyone except Mihile groaned.  


“Told you. You can’t escape the look!” Trui huffed.  


“Not a word out of any of you,” Neinheart threatened. He pointed his finger toward the group behind the Empress. They all saluted in return, though Hawkeye was waggling his eyebrows at him. Neinheart scowled, heat gone from his face. They weren’t going to live this down until he died.  


“Alright everyone, this is my first time in the after party. Let’s have fun!” the Empress laughed, doing a half twirl toward the door. She grabbed Oz’s hand, practically dragging them out. Oz made sure she grabbed her staff by the door. Mihile followed them. He was careful to avoid getting smacked while being within arm’s reach of the Empress. Trui and Liam looked at Hawkeye. He shrugged and pointed toward Neinheart. They turned toward him, questioning. Neinheart pointed them out to the door. With several nodding heads, the rest followed the Empress toward the outdoors.  


“Wait, Cygnus. How do you know about what happens in the after party? You usually go to sleep by then,” Oz asked, swinging their hands together back and forth.  


“Hawkeye told me!” the Empress exclaimed, “he told me how you do very fun things like ‘beer pong’ and ‘keg stands’ every year after the gala. I feel left out when everyone gets to have fun without me.”  


The Empress then sobered, slowing down. Oz rubbed consoling circles into the Empress’s hand, lips pursed. Neinheart flinched at the wording. He then turned toward Hawkeye. He put on the coldest glare he could muster up. Several eyes were also on the Chief Knight of Thunder. They were various looks of disappointment.  


“Uh,” Hawkeye slowly enunciated, “I’m pretty sure Cygnus has mistaken me for Trui. Trui’s always the one spilling deep dark secrets.”  


“Well guess who taught me? You!” Trui punched Hawkeye’s arm. He yelped. Before the two got into their usual bickering, Neinheart placed his hands on both their shoulders. Harshly.  


“Enough.”  


The two immediately shut up, though they gave each other a stink eye. Then they turned their attention over to the Empress, who seemed to be…sinking into the ground?  


“Cygnus? Are you okay? Does your tummy hurt?” Oz crouched down with her. Mihile kneeled, careful to give them their space. Neinheart pushed Trui and Hawkeye aside to get to the Empress. He peered over her shoulder. She wasn’t holding her stomach, but that wasn’t a good indicator if she was going to throw up. Neinheart knew she consumed too much of that eggnog. The nasty effects were just kicking in now. Though, throwing it up would make her feel much better. Trui and Liam would be punished for their incompetence. But later. Neinheart opened his mouth to speak when the Empress beat him to the punch.  


The Empress’s voice stuttered, “I-is it because of my status of the Empress? That I can never interact with anybody my age because of the weight I carry? That so many people have put me on a pedestal so high I’ve been deemed unreachable? That people think I’m above enjoying the small indulgences in life? It doesn’t help that I’ve become…become-”  


The Empress shook, hand visibly shaking. Oz peered under her face.  


Oz’s eyes widened, “Y-you’re crying!”  


“What?”  


Neinheart never moved so fast in his life. He circled around and kneeled in front of the Empress. He froze. Indeed, the Empress was crying. Tears spilled over her cheeks and down onto her dress. He’s only seen the Empress cry once before this. That was when Shinsoo’s body laid across the dark skies of Ereve, unmoving. This was such unknown territory that Neinheart couldn’t find any counters to this. Words of assurance? Physical contact? He mentally kicked himself. What could he do to make the Empress stop feeling this way? What did he do before? With Lilin? His mind drew up a blank.  


Neinheart was so lost in his inner turmoil that he didn’t notice Hawkeye tug him toward the side. He blinked slowly as he saw Hawkeye’s hat block his vision of the Empress. He peaked over Hawkeye’s shoulder. He placed his hat on the Empress’s head, giving her a few pats on her head. Oz pulled at the Empress’s hand gently. She fell toward Oz’s chest. She dropped her staff to the ground. Oz then wrapped her hands around the Empress’s head and cradled it. She gave a kiss to the hat. Mihile sidled closer to the Empress without touching her. There was a cough behind Neinheart. He turned to Trui and Liam.  


“Should we…?” Trui gestured to the scene in front of them. Neinheart shook his head. He was still mad at them, but he wasn’t heartless enough to make them witness this. He was also sure the Empress wouldn’t like the Captain Knights seeing her in such a vulnerable position. He’ll punish them tomorrow. Right now, he felt drained.  


“No, Captain Trui and Captain Liam. You’re dismissed to patrol. Find Chief Eckhart. He’ll give you direction. Your teachers will handle it from here. This does not mean you’re off the hook however. You are not allowed in the after party tonight. I will find a suitable punishment for you two later. Come to my office at 5:00 sharp. Understood?”  


Trui opened her mouth in protest when Liam elbowed her. He shook his head, his long black bangs swaying to the movement. Trui sighed, but didn’t speak any further.  


“Yes sir,” Liam said, saluting. Trui did the same thing. With one more glance toward the Empress, they bowed and walked further up the paved path. Once their heads disappeared into the trees, Neinheart turned his attention back to the Empress. This time, her whole body shook within Oz’s hold.  


“Shh, let it all out Cygnus,” Oz murmured, carding her fingers through her hair. The Empress took a stuttered breath.  


“I-I didn’t ask to be an Empress. Neinheart just found me and told me I had to take over Lady Aria’s place as the new Empress. And then I did, but then people kept doing things behind me b-because they think I’m weak! By my own knights! I know when y-you hide stuff from me.”  


Neinheart and Mihile flinched. So, the Empress did know. Neinheart felt a wave of shame run through him. He didn’t know she felt this way specifically. He knew she often put on a façade to appease the public, but assumed she felt open enough to drop it in front of the Chief Knights. She never complained about these kinds of issues. He horribly miscalculated. He had hidden so many things from the Empress to protect her. To keep her focused on being the Empress everyone needed. She didn’t need any more burdens. He just ended up isolating her with his secrets. Neinheart bit his lip. She’s beyond upset because of him! He must do something to correct this-  


“And now even Shinsoo thinks that! They left to stop me from hurting people because they think I can’t handle it. I d-don’t even know what I can do with these powers a-and-”  


The Empress cried, tears spilling down like waterfalls.  


“Oh Cygnus,” Oz held her closer. Hawkeye scooted closer and gave solid rubs on her back. Mihile gathered himself, clearing his throat. Neinheart watched as Mihile entered the Empress’s space until there were a few inches between them. Mihile looked over to Neinheart. Their eyes met. There was a long pause before Mihile turned back to the Empress. Neinheart sighed. Guess he’ll let his Chief Knights handle everything, then.  


Mihile spoke, “I’m sorry that we hide things from you. However, we do no hide it because we think of you as frail. In fact, I think you’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met.”  
The Empress paused. She popped her head out of Oz’s space to turn toward Mihile. Her face was puffy, red splotches around her eyes. Neinheart pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and silently handed it over to Hawkeye. He slid the cloth over to the Empress, who took it and began to dab at her eyes. She sniffed, looking back at Mihile.  


“Really?”  


“Yes, Cygnus,” Mihile affirmed, “when I had no identity, you gave me one. When I was lost, you helped guide me back into the light. When I was angry, you were patient and soothed it down. And when I ever doubted myself, I would always remember your words of encouragement and kindness. You helped me through my most vulnerable moments, even when you had a whole world to carry. We hide things not because you are weak, but to lift some of the burdens from your shoulders. So please, let us look out for you. I’m not asking this as your knight, but as your friend.”  


Neinheart heard sniffing. He turned to the Empress, but there were no tears coming out. He looked up and found Oz wiping tears from her face.  


“Oh Mihile!” Oz said this time. She tugged Mihile toward her, squishing the Empress in between them. Mihile froze, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the two.  


“Group hug!” Hawkeye yelled. Before Neinheart had time to react, Hawkeye dragged Neinheart into the rest of them. Hawkeye and Neinheart’s weight nearly tipped the entire group over. He smashed the side of his head against Mihile’s armor. He could feel Hawkeye’s gloved hand slip over to Mihile. He managed to find purchase somewhere between Oz’s arm and Mihile’s elbow. He squeezed them as an awkward offer of comfort. There was a moment where Neinheart was sure Oz was going to fall and grabbed onto her tighter. Oz and Neinheart yelped as Hawkeye swung the group back and forth.  


“Chief Hawkeye, enough,” Neinheart spat out. He felt his grip slipping. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was fall on his butt trying to hug.  


“Never! I love you guys so much!” Hawkeye grinned. He squeezed tighter, making everyone groan. Mihile rolled his eyes but patted Hawkeye’s head.  


“You’re going to squish the Empress. And me!” Oz hissed, trying to release Hawkeye’s grip on her. That’s when Hawkeye finally let go. Neinheart could finally feel his shoulders again. Mihile stood up and helped the Empress up. That was everyone’s queue to stand up as well. Oz brushed out dirt from the Empress’s dress. The Empress pocketed the handkerchief into her pocket. She also handed Hawkeye’s hat back to him. He grinned, ruffling her hair.  


The Empress laughed, “I’m fine now. Thank you everyone. Saying all that made me feel much better.”  


“Cygnus, you’re not feeling tipsy?” Mihile asked.  


“No, I guess I cried all of it out,” the Empress shrugged. Her body remained languid. Mihile checked to see if the red on her face was from the eggnog or the tears. Neinheart inspected her face. It did look like some of the red was fading out. That’s good. Maybe the Empress is sober enough to make a rational choice-  


“Then I’ll just have to drink more. This time with everyone! It’ll be so much fun together,” the Empress said. Neinheart bit the inside of his cheek. He spoke too soon. Hawkeye made a whooping noise and got the Empress to fist bump him. Oz shook her head in amusement.  


“Cygnus, are you sure you still want to drink? You’re not tired?” Mihile frowned.  


“Oh, come on Mihile. Let her go all out! We got the best Chief Knights looking out after her, so it’ll be fine,” Hawkeye reasoned. Mihile stared at him before sighing in defeat.  


“Remember Cygnus, you’re still too young to be drinking,” Neinheart warned her, “you’ll be able to drink legally in two years. For now, you will be drinking with strict supervision. We cannot let people outside our circle know we let you indulge in substances you cannot legally drink yet.”  


The Empress nodded. Neinheart sighed mentally. At least he got the Empress to realize the position she’s in. But if he was being honest with himself, he’s happy the Empress doesn’t feel like she must be confined to her duties. She was still human. That’s the part he wants to protect the most. Even if that means being human is drinking illegally with your friends.  


“Alright homies, what are we waiting for? We’re celebrating the Empress’s first time at the afterparty!” Hawkeye cheered, throwing his arms over Oz and Mihile.  


“This can only go soooooo wrong,” Oz muttered, pulling her phone out for a selfie.  


-  


“That went wrong so quickly.”  


“Hey, we only have one tipsy Empress and two completely hammered idiots.”  


“Not. Hammered.”  


“Full offense Irena. But you are absolutely smashed.”  


Irena groaned into Mihile’s shoulder. The two Chief Knights and Empress occupied the main couch. Hawkeye and Oz each piled onto one arm of the couch. Neinheart chose to stand near the wall. Eckhart leaned against the wall next to Oz. Somewhere along the way, Mihile stripped himself of his armor, leaving only his turtleneck and sweats on. He stared at the far wall, trying to dissect its floral patterns. His laser focus was hilarious. Neinheart stared at the ceiling. The Empress sat quietly on the couch, once again refusing to drink her water.  


Oz was right.  


It could only go so wrong so fast.  


“I want a recap. I’m sober, and I don’t even know how this happened,” Hawkeye called out.  


Oz ticked off fingers, “First, we got to the after party. Neinheart absolutely banned Hawkeye from even drinking a can of beer. We all took celebratory shots except Hawkeye and Neinheart. Then Irena came in. Then we took another group shot except Hawkeye and Neinheart. Then Cygnus did beer pong. Then everyone freaked out because the Empress was at the after party doing beer pong. Then the Empress got sad because she thought everyone didn’t want her there. That was her tipsy stage. She started crying. Then Mihile took the attention away from her by doing keg stands. Then everyone forgot about her in favor of keg stand Emperor Mihile-”  
Hawkeye scoffed off to the side, muttering something about ‘show off’.  


“-then Mihile got kidnapped by his students. Then Eckhart came back from patrol. Then Hawkeye and Eckhart went to find Mihile. Then the Empress challenged Irena to a drinking contest. Neinheart said don’t do it, but the Empress gave him the kicked puppy eyes and Neinheart shut up for the rest of the night-”  


“T-that is not true at all-”  


“-then Irena lost and ended up on the floor crying. Then the Empress tried to challenge more Cygnus Knights into a drinking contest. Then our students learned that you can’t defeat the Empress. Then we found out the Empress can’t get beyond tipsy, no matter how much she drank. Then we concluded that the Empress might be causing indirect alcohol poisoning to anyone challenging her. Then we decided to leave before anymore tried to challenge her. Then we found Mihile hiding himself in the corner of the party and left. And now here we are!”  


Neinheart rubbed at his temples. He was glad he banned Trui and Liam from the after party earlier. Now they’re in charge of cleaning up the post-after party. He would have put one of the Chief Knights in charge tonight but….  


The Chief Knights were occupied. To say the least.  


Oz tried once more to tip the water toward the Empress. She giggled, pulling away from the water like it was repellant. Oz pouted. Irena tugged at Mihile’s shirt until he was facing her. She pressed her face into his hair. Mihile nuzzled into her neck. Irena’s hands wandered until they got to the bottom of Mihile’s shirt. There was an experimental tug. 

Her hands reached up into the turtleneck and pulled up-  


“Not in this house you don’t!” Hawkeye shouted. He swiftly removed Irena’s hands from Mihile’s hips. He had them placed on her lap instead. She whined, trying to get out of the grip. Hawkye gently kicked Mihile away from Irena, making him land firmly on the Empress. The Empress nearly dropped the water. Mihile’s only response was a slow blink. Oz glared at Hawkeye. He firmly pointed at Irena.  


“But Hawkie,” Irena wailed, “we weren’t gonna do anything.”  


“Listen Irena. I love you, but we’ve seen this drill before. If you and Mihile both get drunk at the same time, you try and make out with each other. It’s weird. But if we actually try and remove you from the other-”  


Hawkeye shivered at the memory.  


“-I’m gonna need you to keep your hands to yourself for two minutes at least. The Empress is sitting right across from you.”  


Irena peered across Mihile and to the Empress. The Empress gave her a wave. Irena tried to wave back but forgot her hands were bound to her lap. Her wave ended up as a roll of her shoulders.  


“This has happened before?” Neinheart asked.  


Oz nodded, “Yep. Happened last year. And the year before that. And the year-”  


“How did I not hear of this?” Neinheart stared accusingly at all the Chief Knights.  


Hawkeye replied, “You and Cygnus went to bed early, so you always missed out drunk people trying to kiss each other.”  


Neinheart shook his head. Of all the Chief Knights too. Surprised Hawkeye wasn’t those kinds of drunks. Did this break the implied no fraternization rule he set up? Does drunk kissing count? His head hurt trying to imagine Irena and Mihile kissing. He could barely wrap his head around the fact that they dated each other a couple years ago. He was broken out of his thoughts as Hawkeye nearly fell to the floor avoiding a kick from Irena. When that didn’t work, Irena turned toward the Empress, begging.  


“Hello Cyg!” Irena slurred, “Hawkie won’t let me kiss Mahail.”  


“Hey, whoa, that is not-”  


“Well, that’s not nice Hawkeye. Everyone should be allowed to kiss people they like,” the Empress frowned.  


“Cygnus honey no it’s beyond kissing it’s-”  


The Empress pouted. She leaned over, staring at Hawkeye. Hawkye gulped. Her eyes shimmered beyond the lights in the room.  


“Let. Them. Kiss,” the Empress commanded. The water bottle laid on the floor, shunned.  


Just for good measure, she clasped her hands together. Hawkeye looked between the Empress and Neinheart, desperation in his eyes. Neinheart closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  


“Chief Irena and Chief Mihile are allowed one kiss Cygnus. Then we will send you and everyone else off to bed,” Neinheart offered. Hawkeye groaned. The Empress didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. Nonetheless, she nodded.  


“Irena, you may now kiss your groom,” the Empress put up her water bottle as a crude object for toasting. Irena turned to Hawkeye and put her tongue out. Hawkeye sighed, but let her hands go. Immediately Irena’s hands dived right for Mihile’s shirt. She pulled Mihile away from the Empress and back into her chest. Their noses touched as Irena smooshed them together. Mihile finally reacted, smiling as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Neinheart blanched. Public displays of affection made his skin crawl. But a promise was a promise. This is punishment for letting the Empress drink so much anyways.  


“You’re seriously not stopping this?” Hawkeye said, “whatever happened to no dating between the Chief Knights?”  


“They aren’t dating,” Neinheart pointed out, ignoring Irena’s hands trailing up and down Mihile’s back.  


“Are you serious Neiny? So, I can just go up to Eckhart and make out with him-”  


“Never,” Eckhart said. Hawkeye flipped him off.  


“Okay, Oz then-”  


“No thank you!”  


Hawkeye deflated. He turned to Neinheart then, wide eyed. He opened his mouth.  


“Don’t think about it or I’ll cut your paycheck,” Neinheart threatened. Hawkeye closed his mouth. Irena and Mihile continued to nuzzle their noses together. Oz snapped several pictures on her phone as the Empress watched the two in awe.  


“So, you’re saying we can have a co-worker with benefits kind of relationship!?” Hawkeye burst out.  


“No.”  


“But they’re-”  


Neinheart sighed. Hawkeye was right. Unfortunately. It was hypocrisy to let the two Chief Knights be intimate with each other right in front of everyone else. Under normal circumstances, Neinheart would never let such romantic gestures go out of hand like this. However, it’s been a weird enough night that most rules have been thrown right out of Ereve. This is his first time witnessing something so raunchy. He should at least justify it for Hawkeye’s sake. Hawkeye looked like he was going to pop a vein, judging by the way he was boring holes into their heads. Who was he jealous of?  


Neinheart explained, “I did say there is no dating allowed between the Chief Knights. Irena and Mihile certainly aren’t dating each other. Public displays of romantic affection are also not allowed. However…the Empress willed it. Therefore, we must respect her wishes.”  


Hawkeye and Oz looked at him incredulously. Even Eckhart turned to him.  


“No offense Neiny, but that’s literally the worst excuse you’ve ever made this year,” Oz said. Neinheart flushed under their stares. He admitted, it was a poor excuse. However, did any of them want to separate Irena and Mihile? Last time Neinheart witnessed a drunk Irena, she seismic tossed Hawkeye into the coffee table. She got incredibly volatile when drunk. He was afraid of what would happen if he tried to pry Irena off Mihile now. Mihile on the other hand went with the flow, which…made him the perfect victim for Irena’s attention. Judging by the way Mihile reciprocated Irena’s advances a too enthusiastically, Neinheart suspected he didn’t mind in his drunken state. He wondered if they still have feelings for each other from years ago…not that Neinheart will ever disclose that to the other Chief Knights. They might get ideas, like Hawkeye currently is. Even now, Hawkeye eyed the two like he wanted to join in.  


“Okay. Hypothetical question. If the Empress willed me to join them-”  


“-They’re drunk. You’re not. Don’t take advantage of that,” Eckhart said.  


“That’s why I said hypothetical question!” Hawkeye flipped Eckhart off again, “that logic should apply to them as well. They’re gonna do something they’ll probably regret in the morning.”  


“Why are you complaining?” Oz asked, “they made out last year and you didn’t say anything. Irena and Mihile already know they make out with each other when drunk. We told them. Neither of them mind. They don’t feel that way towards each other and usually don’t remember it in the morning anyways. They still are best friends with each other.”  


“Wait, what was that Chief Oz-”  


Before Neinheart could even ask when that happened, Hawkeye collapsed onto the floor. The impact caused the coffee table to jump. When that hit the floor, Neinheart’s heart nearly ripped right out of his chest. There were a few seconds where nobody moved. Even Irena and Mihile got out of their drunken trance to stare at the man on the ground.  


“Hawkeye?” Oz asked cautiously, bending down next to Hawkeye. Hawkeye muttered something into the ground. Oz leaned in to hear him. Neinheart strained to listen in, but from this distance it was impossible to ease drop. A few seconds later, Oz burst out laughing. She ended up on the floor with Hawkeye as well. She grabbed Hawkeye’s cloak and laughed into it. The Empress giggled just because someone else was laughing. She probably didn’t get the context.  


“It’s not funny Oz!” Hawkeye shouted out. He finally rolled over to face the ceiling. Neinheart saw his face was tinged red.  


“It is! Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Oz said between laughing.  


“I wish I was,” Hawkeye admitted, covering his face with his hands. Neinheart blinked. What just happened?  


“Is there something you’d like to tell the rest of the group, Chief Oz and Chief Hawkeye?” Neinheart asked. Hawkeye seemed to forget he was in the room, because he fell twice trying to stand up.  


“N-no not at all yea no totally inappropriate feelings coming from me no sir Neiny,” Hawkeye stumbled out, face still red. He saluted for good measure. Oz stood up as well. She looked smug however, looking between Hawkeye and the two Chief Knights on the couch.  


“Nothing, Neiny,” Oz echoed. She bit her lip to keep from laughing further. Neinheart frowned. That was incredibly suspicious. Did he pursue it? They were off track as it was. Irena and Mihile haven’t kissed yet. The Empress hasn’t drunk her water. He didn’t need to choose thought because Oz burst out into giggles once more. She pointed at Irena and Mihile, then back at Hawkeye.  


“You! And them!” Oz couldn’t help spewing out. At this point, Hawkeye looked more flushed than when he was drunk. Neinheart slowly had an idea of what was going on. Hawkeye’s flustered face when Oz mentioned the two on the couch and the insistence of stopping the two. Neinheart sighed. Yes, Hawkeye’s apparent crushes was trivial enough to ignore. He would give the poor man mercy. He did listen to Neinheart’s orders tonight.  


“Enough chatter out of both of you,” Neinheart commanded, “Chief Irena and Chief Mihile will kiss and that will be the end of the night. Be prepared to help them get sober and into bed.”  


“But-”  


“-Do you want to get thrown into a coffee table again?” Neinheart asked. There was a pause before Hawkeye shook his head in defeat. Good.  


“Hey Irena, please kiss Mihile already,” Oz said, recording a video on her phone. Irena removed herself from Mihile to look at Oz.  


“Noooo, I have to savor it. I need to savor Mahaaaaaail,” Irena slurred.  


“Do it for the vine!” the Empress shouted. Oz nodded with her. That seemed to convince Irena for some reason, because she leaned into Mihile’s space once more. Mihile clutched at her shirt as Irena pressed their mouths together. Oz hollered in the background as the Empress clapped. Hawkeye spluttered, torn between watching and looking away. Neinheart felt the same way. Eckhart remained disinterested. He looked over to Neinheart and raised his eyebrows. Neinheart rubbed his temples to show his disbelief at this whole situation. Eckhart shrugged back and continued to watch the two practically merge their mouths together. Neinheart was curious to why Eckhart was still here. He usually left as soon as there was no actual objective to follow. Whatever. Let Eckhart watch the chaos unfurl. It didn’t matter. Just as long as he wasn’t part of the ridiculousness. Neinheart waited until Irena and Mihile pulled away from each other. Then he could put this entire night behind him.  


So, Neinheart waited. And waited. And waited. The more time passed, the more Neinheart’s face fell. It’s already been a minute and the two haven’t once come up for air. His cheeks warmed up with the scene in front of him. He felt like a voyeur, even though Irena and Mihile weren’t doing anything else besides pressing their mouths together. Now Oz was looking at the couple in horror. The Empress’s eyes got only wider.  


“How long can you guys kiss for?!” Hawkeye yelled. Disregarding who was sitting on the couch with them, Irena pulled Mihile right onto her lap with ease. Like he’s done this before, Mihile threw his legs over Irena’s and began to pull against his shirt-  


“Okay, you’re done. Both of you. That’s quite enough,” Neinheart scowled, a new heat running through his face. Irena’s rage be damned. They’re about to do something obscene in front of the Empress! He can’t believe he let it get this far in the first place. Hawkeye was right. He should have not let them kiss at all. He cursed himself for letting the Empress’s puppy eyes get the best of him once again. Eckhart reacted faster than Neinheart though. He got off the wall and easily pulled Mihile from Irena’s grip. Hawkeye jumped off the couch’s arm and held her back. He kneeled on the couch, keeping Irena’s hands tied to the couch’s seat.  


“Hey Hawkie, let me go! Mahail is mine!” Irena cried out. She tried to pry his hands off, but her clumsy hands gripped at his sleeve instead. She gave a solid kick to the air. It would have hit the Empress, it if wasn’t for Oz’s quick reflexes. She managed to drag the Empress away from the couch in time. Oz mercifully covered the Empress’s eyes, although they remained glued to Irena’s reddened lips.  


“You already kissed Mihile. You promised. Now off to bed!” Hawkeye snorted. Irena bucked up, causing Hawkeye to nearly fall off the couch.  


“No, no, no!” Irena whined, “I want more!”  


“Okay, but what if Hawkeye kisses you instead?” Oz offered. Hawkeye sputtered. Neinheart gagged at the thought.  


“Chief Oz, don’t encourage this behavior from Chief Irena-”  


It was too late. Irena slumped into the couch, unmoving. The gears in her head were turning. Dazed, Hawkeye let her hands go. She didn’t move from her position though, choosing to stare at Hawkeye instead. Everyone stared at Irena. Slowly, she cupped Hawkeye’s face in her hands. Hawkeye reddened again. This would make one cheesy soap opera, Neinheart vaguely thought.  


“Irena,” Hawkeye spluttered out. He took a deep breath. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting on the couch by Irena’s arm. The red was still there, but Hawkeye’s brows furrowed in concentration.  


“We can kiss when you’re sober enough to remember. I’m not going to be that creep right now,” Hawkeye explained. Irena seemed to consider it, lips jutted out.  


“Hawkeye, are you sure you didn’t drink anything weird tonight?” Oz asked, looking worried now. While keeping the Empress’s eyes covered, she picked up the water bottle. Oz had slowly escorted the Empress closer to the stairs where her room was. Hawkeye shook his head, keeping his attention on Irena. Neinheart this time felt the need to leave the room. The tension was too much. This was probably too much for the Empress as well, even with her eyes covered. She surprisingly didn’t object to Oz’s manhandling of her. She’s probably shell-shocked from watching her Chief Knights make out. He was a little scatter brained as well.  


Neinheart gestured for Oz to leave. She frowned, looking between the two on the couch and him. Reluctantly, she took the compliant Empress towards the stairs. Once their heads disappeared to the second floor, Neinheart pulled his attention back toward the remaining Chief Knights. Mihile had decided to lean into Eckhart’s hold. He stared at Irena and Hawkeye without really looking at them. Eckhart shifted so that Mihile lay in his arms in a more comfortable position.  


“Chief Eckhart, take Chief Mihile to his quarters as well,” Neinheart ordered. He expected Eckhart to comply. Instead, he remained where he was.  


“Nope. Need blackmail material,” Eckhart said. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and began recording. Neinheart narrowed his eyes at him.  


“Did you wait here all this time just to blackmail Hawkeye?” Neinheart accused.  


“Blackmailing both,” Eckhart corrected. Neinheart blinked. Huh. What did Irena do to have Eckhart turn on her? Hawkeye, he could understand. Before he could ask, Irena jerkily pulled Hawkeye toward her. Hawkeye caught himself on the couch’s arm. Their noses almost touched.  


“I’ll remember it Hawkie,” Irena answered, eyes glued to his. She looked too serious for her drunken state. And Hawkeye looked too serious for being sober. Too close. Neinheart felt his face flush at their intimacy. There was an energy in the air that wasn’t there when Irena and Mihile were kissing.  


Hawkeye smiled, “You never remember.”  


Oh Rhinne. Neinheart could practically hear the heart break in his voice. This was really turning into a cheesy soap opera. Hawkeye and Irena seemed to forget about everyone else in the room. The way their eyes held onto the other made Neinheart’s stomach twist. Nope. He’s leaving. Oz sent the Empress to bed. That’s his sole duty. Forget about his stupid Chief Knights and their tumultuous emotions and their casual intimacy. As long as their fraternization doesn’t affect them outside their relationship, what does it matter to him?  


“Make sure they all get into their own beds,” Neinheart pointed to Eckhart. He didn’t check to see if Eckhart even heard him. He hastily made his way up the stairs.Good grief. Neinheart is never letting eggnog into the gala. Ever.  


-  


“Did Neinheart leave?” Mihile asked, speaking for the first time after he got himself drunk. Eckhart nodded. He pushed Mihile into a standing position. Mihile stretched his arms out.  


“Wheee, we can get to the fun part now,” Irena popped her head off the couch, nearly colliding with Hawkeye’s head. She let go of Hawkeye’s face to stretch as well.  


“Wait, what?” Hawkeye looked between Mihile and Irena. Irena smirked, flicking Hawkeye’s nose.  


“You really thought I would lose to the Empress so easily?” Irena laughed.  
Hawkeye blinked in confusion, “Uh, of course. Cygnus literally can’t get beyond tipsy. Pretty sure she has quarter of rum in his bloodstream now. Aren’t you supposed to be smashed? Isn’t Mihile supposed to be drunk too?”  


Hawkeye pointed accusingly at the two. Mihile shrugged, muttering something about his alcohol tolerance.  


Irena rolled her eyes, “I’m tipsy, but definitely not drunk enough to forget about what you said. I would have been throwing up by now.”  


At that, Hawkeye pulled away from the couch. He covered his face. His face reddened again.  


“That was supposed to be a bonding moment Irena!” Hawkeye cried out. Irena brushed the orange bangs from Hawkeye’s face. It was fond.  


“You’re cute when you’re blushing. You even said some noble things like ‘not being a creep’,” Irena stated. Mihile sat next to Hawkeye on the couch. Hawkeye looked away, choosing to turn to Eckhart instead.  


“Did you know that they weren’t drunk?” Hawkeye hissed.  


Eckhart scoffed, waving his phone, “Yes. Even got some good blackmail.”  


If it was possible, Hawkeye’s face reddened even more. Mihile brushed through Hawkeye’s hair. Irena got back up into a sitting position and leaned against Hawkeye’s shoulder.  


“If it makes you feel better,” Mihile consoled, “I’m glad to know we can rely on you to take care of us.  


“Of course, that’s what friends do,” Hawkeye pouted. Mihile smiled, continuing to card his fingers through Hawkeye’s hair. Hawkeye crossed his arms.  


“Sooooo, can we forget about everything I just said tonight?” Hawkeye pleaded.  


“Nope.”  


“Never.”  


“I think Eckhart and Oz have most of your conversations recorded by now. Sorry.”  


Hawkeye groaned. Irena adjusted herself until her knees bumped into Hawkeye’s.  


“We can make it up to you,” Irena said, “the night is just getting started, after all. I have a few fun things we can do together.”  


“Wait, all of us?” Hawkeye raised his eyebrows. Irena pulled at Hawkeye’s striped shirt, tugging it down to reveal some of his skin. Mihile took his hands out of Hawkeye’s hair to lay them on Hawkeye’s lap. Hawkeye didn’t even know who to look at first.  


“H-hey you guys are still tipsy, this still isn’t right. I mean, you guys are incredibly hot, and I would love to have some fun times with you, but not like this. L-let’s do this another time. Tell them Eckhart!”  


Eckhart tapped the side of his mouth, thinking. With a wicked smirk, he walked over to the couch and walked right into Hawkeye’s space. He leaned in close enough that their noses touched.  


“I think right now an appropriate time to play.”  


Hawkeye swallowed.  


-  


“Bingo!”  


The Chief Knights groaned.  


“Seriously? Again?” Hawkeye asked, “I think you’re cheating.”  


“The winds of luck just happen to be on my side tonight,” Irena said, collecting the pieces of chocolate they used as bargain chips. They all situated themselves in Irena’s room, playing several rounds of bingo. They sat on fluffy bean bags, snacks scattered on the floor. Water bottles lay next to their respective owners. Irena had invited Oz to come play, but she declined. Hawkeye sipped on his water during the intermission, frowning.  


“Ya’ll are mean. Taking my feelings and stomping all over them. My heart is in pieces now,” Hawkeye finally concluded. Irena rolled her eyes.  


“I’m sorry Hawkeye, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You’re usually the drunk one. We wanted to give you a taste of what you’re like drunk,” Mihile apologized, though there was a twinkle in his eye.  


“I’m pretty sure I don’t make out with my friends though,” Hawkeye huffed. They put the bingo balls back into the bingo machine.  


“You want to though,” Eckhart pointed out. Hawkeye choked on his water. Irena gave a him few slaps on the back.  


“We appreciate you however, drunk or not,” Irena hummed, “and it’s cute that you like us. I like you too.”  


“Really? I think you’re just saying that because you feel bad. And you’re tipsy,” Hawkeye said. He eyed his water bottle. He really wished it would turn into Scotch. Then he could forget this whole night. Why did he have to crush on not just one, but two of his co-workers?  


“We may be tipsy, our tongues might be looser, but our feelings don’t change,” Irena confirmed, “Hawkeye, I love you, but maybe not in the way you want us to love you.”  


“I know,” Hawkeye said. He took another swig of water to avoid looking at Irena. Before he could brood about it further, a pillow was thrown onto his lap. He looked up just in time to see one coming right at his face. He dodged, spilling some water onto his lap. He capped the bottle and chucked it to the aside as another pillow hit his head. He spotted Eckhart grabbing another pillow. Already, Irena and Mihile were smacking each other with pillows. The bingo game was completely abandoned.  


“Oh, so we’re playing this kind of game now,” Hawkeye said, grabbing the nearest pillow. He chucked it at Eckhart, who ducked under it. They eyed each other from across the room. A challenge. This, Hawkeye could handle.  


-  


“How did we not wake up the entire house?” Hawkeye wondered. All four of them laid on the floor, pillows strewn about. Hawkeye had his head rested on Irena’s thigh while Mihile cuddled against his side. Eckhart stretched across a bean bag chair like a cat, texting something on his phone.  


"We all sleep like bears except Neinheart and Mihile. Eckhart just doesn't sleep," Irena said. The others nodded in agreement. Hawkeye felt drained. A good kind of drained. The kind where you were out playing with your friends for an entire day with the sun hitting you at the right angle. He closed his eyes. He could sleep to this.  


“Happy Maplemas,” Hawkeye huffed out.  


“It’s Maplemas Eve,” Eckhart corrected  


“Shut up Eckhart. Let me have this.”  


“Not going back to your quarters? My floor isn’t a good place to sleep on,” Irena asked.  


“Not if you’re here.”  


Hawkeye felt Irena shift to smack his shoulder affectionately.  


“There’s no way I’m not sleeping on my own bed,” Irena replied, “you can join me, if you want.”  


Hawkeye hummed, thinking.  


“Nah. I’m good. Besides, pretty sure Neiny will fire us all if we don’t sleep in our own beds tonight,” Hawkeye mulled it over. But he didn’t feel like moving. There were so many pillows. He couldn’t escape their sleepy pull. Mihile didn’t have the same idea, because he heard him moving.  


“That’s true,” Mihile eventually escaped Hawkeye’s side to stand up and stretch, “I’m glad to have experienced such an interesting night with everyone, but I think it’s time everyone retires. We still have work to do, even on a holiday.”  


Hawkeye saw Mihile pull Eckhart up from the bean bag chair. They both walked toward the door, waving goodbye to him and Irena. He tried to wave back, but could only manage a small motion. When the door clicked shut, Irena pulled herself out from under Hawkeye. He groaned when she left, grabbing a pillow as a substitute.  


“You’re really sleeping here?” Irena asked. Hawkeye hummed his affirmation, eyes drooping.  


“Alright then, have fun with a sore back in the morning,” Irena sighed. Hawkeye could practically hear the roll in her eyes. As he drifted, he felt Irena lean toward him. A blanket was thrown over him. He felt his bangs being pushed to the side. Something pressed his forehead. It was soft. It pulled away before Hawkeye could process what it was. It didn’t matter though. He felt his mind slip into sleep.  


“Happy Maplemas Eve Hawkeye.”  


The lights turned off, enveloping Hawkeye in a black wave of warmth.


End file.
